


It's a Beautiful Day at Hogwarts, and You Are a Horrible Goose

by Soulstoned-Art (Soulstoned)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Construction paper, Gen, Glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned-Art
Summary: Two Weasleys, a goose, and a stolen wand.





	It's a Beautiful Day at Hogwarts, and You Are a Horrible Goose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fencesit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/gifts).

> In the process of making this, I glued my thumb to my desk and got glitter in my eye.


End file.
